


The Salty Orbot Story

by Fire_Cooking



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Orbot's ready to make a big change in his life, but one slip up from his favourite idiot could ruin everythingOrbot/Cubot





	The Salty Orbot Story

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen into a new fandom for ONE SHIP and it's fun

Orbot gently adjusted the candles one final time, he looked at the 'meal' and he smiled.

"Oh CUBOT!" Orbot called, puttering to the door. Cubot arrived quickly.

"Yes babe?" Cubot asked.

"Do you want to join me?" Orbot asked, Cubot looked into the candle lit room.

"Well, I was helping boss with-"

"Join him." Eggman grunted walking by.

"OKAY!" Cubot exclaimed, Orbot lead him in, and pulled out the tallers chair for him. Once Cubot was sitting Orbot floated over and came back with two champagne flutes and high grade robot oil.

"Do you want some, dear?" Orbot asked. Cubot nodded. Orbot poured for them. Orbot sat in his chair and looked at Cubot, resting his head on his hands.

"Cubot, we've been together for a long time-"

"We were built almost on the same day!" Cubot cut over, Orbot sighed.

"I mean, together, like dating." Orbot informed.

"Yeah, almost a year." Cubot exclaimed.

"And we've never had a fight-"

"Well that one time I split your pants on you-"

"Not like that, and I know I really love you."

"Aww I love you too." Cubot called, Orbot started to try and find something on himself. "Well know that I think, we really do go well together and we love each other."

"Yes yes, I know, I love you more than the world." Orbot started to look harder.

"Well, that makes me think we ought to get married, don't you agree?" Orbot stopped, his expression turned he stared at Cubot.

"What...." Orbot asked.

"You and me, get married, I mean if Eggy agrees." Cubot exclaimed, Orbot buzzed with anger and suddenly flipped the table.

"YOU'RE SO STUPID I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Orbot stormed out of the room. Eggman leaned in.

"Wow, you really got him mad." he told, "What'd you do, say no?"

"Say no to what?" Cubot asked.

"He was proposing to you." Eggman said like a five year old stating the obvious.

"I asked him to marry me what are you talking about?" Cubot chimed, Eggman shook his head.

"You really are an idiot." Eggman called. "He was trying to propose to you! How could you not notice!"

"Maybe that's why I thought of it." Cubot said blankly. Eggman brought his hand to his face and walked away.

"Put out the candles they are a fire hazard." Eggman called.

~~~~

Orbot sat on the beach, quietly watching the water he could never go into. Well he could go in it, it crossed his mind a few times as he sat, but something stopped him.

"You are going to rust get back in here!" Eggman yelled from the lair door. "You need to mop the bathroom!"

"I quit!" Orbot yelled back.

"You can't quit I own you!" Eggman yelled.

"Well then I don't want to be around that idiot and I'm getting another job so that I can buy myself from you!" Orbot retorted, he stormed off.

~~~~

"Welcome to Meh burger may I take your-.... Order." Orbot glared at Eggman, sided by Cubot.

"Look man, Cubot is useless come home I haven't eaten in three days."

"Do you want fries with my vengeance?" Orbot asked, glare tightening to look only at Eggman.

"Come on Orbbie! It was only a dinner!" Cubot called.

"That's not the point!" Orbot hissed, "Now order your food or get out!" Orbot added.

"A meh burger and two fries." Eggman said, he slapped down some money, Orbot took and smacked an order in.

"It'll be brought to your table." Orbot snapped, Eggman stormed to a table with Cubot. Once the order was up, Orbot looked at Dave.

"Take it to that table."

"No way I'm moping."

"I'm your manager!"

"I'm mopping!" Dave went back to his moping. Orbot took the tray, huffing, and looked at the tray, seeing two actually well made fries. Orbot sighed and went to the frier, ignoring (robot I forgot the name of) and dumped in one of the fires, burning them. He pulled them out, and put them back in the box. He stormed over, and dropped the tray on the table.

"Enjoy your meal." Orbot seethed, he went back to the counter. Eggman huffed over the burnt fries and gave them to Cubot, who ate the little burnt twigs with no short circuiting.

"So, Orbot, Eggman have another small fee to pay?" Sonic asked.

"I quit his employ-"

"I OWN YOU!" Eggman yelled over.

"I am imploring in other employment until I can purchase myself from him." Orbot corrected, Sonic nodded.

"Well, good luck, a chili dog, and four Meh burger meals, no pickle." Sonic ordered, Orbot put in the order, Sonic paid and the group went to their table. The order came up.

"David, please, take this tray to it's table." Orbot said, as calm as he could.

"My name is Dave and I'm sweeping you can't tell me what to do!" Dave yelled back, Orbot sighed, picked up the tray, took it to Sonic's table.

"One Chilli Dog, and four meh burger meals, no pickle." Orbot said, he placed down the tray.

"You and Dave still don't get along then?" Amy asked.

"No, we love each other, in fact later we are going to the Zoo!" Orbot exclaimed, he then shook his head. "What do you think?" he mumbled. Orbot went back to the counter.

"Hey! We got burnt fries I want a refund!" Eggman called, he threw a ball of trash at Orbot.

"You ate it you bought it, I'm sorry sir, do you want a 5% coupon as an apology for your complaint?" Orbot said quickly, picking up the ball of trash.

"No I want a refund!" Eggman called, Orbot sighed.

"Come on, babe! A refund for a special someone?" Cubot leaned towards Orbot over the table. Orbot, instantly growing angry, slammed his hat on the counter.

"I quit!" Orbot yelled, He stormed out.

"You have to return your shirt or you forfeit your last paycheck!" Dave yelled after him, Orbot threw the shirt behind the counter and left in a rush of emotion, a few sparks shot from him.

~~~~

"You are perfect for the job!" The mayor called.

"To be the town accountant, sir?" Orbot asked gleefully.

"No, the other job, the official complaint filer! Your first assignment is with the Gogoba's!" the Mayor clarified, Orbot looked a little deflated but still happy to have a job.

~~~~

Orbot limped back into town hall, stack of papers in his arms and his tie undone. He slapped them onto a desk.

"Is this all from today?" The mayor asked.

"Yes sir." Orbot said, a couple of sparks flew from him and he seized up for a second, the sparks hit the paper and they ignited, Orbot was quick to try and pat them out but by the time he did half the papers were damaged, tho not destroyed. The Mayor glared at him.

"I was just leaving." Orbot said.

"Yes you were, and not coming in tomorrow either!" The Mayor snapped, Orbot rushed out quickly, he sat on the town hall stairs, tie removed and next to him, he sparked a small bit more.

"I wish my circuits would calm down, I really needed this job." Orbot whined, he sat and contemplated for a while, suddenly, it started to rain. He rushed to under a tree nearby, and curled up into his traveling case.

~~~~

Orbot popped out of his ball form and stretched a little, the rain had cleared up and the sun now seemed, he shook a bit of water off and started on his way through town, stopping to apply for every job he found.

After a few hours, his efforts proved unsuccessful.

"I bet I could get a little money from playing my ukulele! Then I could get some oil and a plane ticket! I'll be a new robot and I'll move to the city!" Orbot exclaimed to himself.

And hour later, he was in the market square, a group around him as he just played his instrument, a few coins in his jar.

"Any request for a ring!" Orbot called.

"Dude-a-tude!" Knuckled called, throwing in a ring.

"No." Orbot sighed.

"Dream Boat Express?" Knuckles asked.

"No- you know what, fine." Orbot started to play the song requested, most of those gathered left. Orbot, when he finished, and only Knuckles was near. Knuckles clapped excitedly. Orbot tensed up, he took the ukulele by the neck and smashed it in the dirt. Knuckles chuckled.

"Wow you are strong!" Knuckles clapped, "You wanna spot me!" He asked.

"Will you pay me?" Orbot asked.

"Sure." Knuckles said quickly.

~~~~

"Alright, all done, where's my pay?" Orbot asked, wiping off his hands.

"Money, I pay with the best currency of all, friendship!" Knuckles hugged Orbot.

"Don't touch me." Orbot hissed, eyes narrowing.

"As a tip I'll give you more friendship!" Knuckles ran off holding Orbots under his arm, Orbot, feeling angry and done, curled into his ball for the trip. Once at their destination, Knuckles walked right in and placed down Orbot. Orbot looked around, and saw it was Sonic house, He stayed in his ball.

"Hey Knuckles!" Sonic called, Knuckles flopped down on the couch.

"Hey guys! I brought our wild and free bot!" Knuckles called, he leaned in and cupped his mouth. "I'm paying him in friendship be nice."

"Knuckles you don't pay people with feelings." Tails said, he walked over and picked up Orbot. "You can come out we won't hurt you. I saw you sparking the other day, do you need maintenance?" Orbot unfurled and stretched out.

"I am fine I'll have you know, and your 'friend' Knuckles was supposed to pay me in rings and he dragged me here!" Orbot huffed, Knuckles gasped.

"I said I would pay you you didn't say it had to be rings!" Knuckles called, Orbot brought a hand to his face and sat on the edge of the sofa.

"What job do you have now?" Sonic asked.

"None at the moment, my ukulele is out of commission!" Orbot called, Sonic motioned for the other two to come over, they huddled then broke off.

"You want a job?" Sonic asked.

"Why would I work for you and why would you hire me, I could be a spy for all you know!" Orbot sneered.

"You obviously hate Egghead, and you need money to buy yourself, so, say, 50 rings a week?" Sonic chimed, Orbot looked at him and glared.

"Fine. What do I do?" Orbot caved.

"Why don't you start by cleaning up this place." Sonic piped, Orbot instinctively stood, taking a scan of the room, he started to clean.

"Are you sure this will be ok?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Or course."

~~~~

It wasn't. Orbot plugged into a plug in Tails' lab to recharge, since the home had no free plugs. But instead of recharging, the conflicting currents caused a small explosion and shot Orbot across the room. He curled in his ball and when to sleep, not even caring.

In the morning, he stretched awake as Tails entered. Tails looked at the scorched wall and the burnt sooty Orbot.

"The plug not the right current?" Tails ask.

"Not the right Voltage, sorry I will gladly clean up the mess." Orbot called, he went to clean.

"Stop, I should check your circuits and fans, you could have damage!" Tails called, Orbot shook him off.

"I'm fine, I have circuit breakers, and none popped!" Orbot said, he got to cleaning the lab. Once done, Tails stopped him, and started to softly wipe the soot off of him. Orbot went to push the hand away but Tails was persistent.

"You can't be on Team Sonic looking like that." Tails chimed, Orbot just stood there, blank as Tails finished. "You're a bit warm are you ok?" Tails asked.

"I'm fine, I get warmer from work." Orbot told, Tails nodded.

"Eggheads attacking the village!" Sonic yelled, Tails went to follow quickly, he then looked back at Orbot, alone with nothing to clean.

"Hey, Orbot, come along we might need the help!" Tails called, Orbot went into his ball and sped to keep up with his employers.

"You can't stop me Sonic!" Eggman called, Sonic posed.

"You say that every time Egghead! When will you learn you can't stop this team from kicking your shell!" Sonic yelled back. Orbot popped into form, and watched the battle, dodging out of the way of things. Suddenly Eggman stopped and stared at him. Orbot grew angry.

"What, can't keep your eye's off what you lost?" Orbot snapped, the others stared as well. Eggman jumped off the Egg Mobile and sprinted to Orbot, feeling his head. Orbot saw the glare of red off of Eggman's buttons but ignored it. "Get off of me!" Orbot backed away.

"Come on we have to go back to my lair!" Eggman yelled.

"I am fine- fine- fine- fine- fine- fine- fine- fine- fine- fine-" Orbot's speech fizzled out, and went into sobs as he started to cry. He started to scream loudly, one of his hands gripped into the ledge of his jaw and the other swatted at Eggman. Orbot just screamed and sobbed. Cubot, coming form behind, grabbed him suddenly, and turned him so his back was to Eggman. Eggman quickly opened a panel and dug his arms into Orbot, soon enough, Orbot's eyes went from red to blue again, and he calmed into his normal self. Cubot smiled at him, and went to press his head into Orbots.

"LET ME GO!" Orbot yelled, he shook off Cubot and closed his back panel. He stormed over to Sonic.

"Did you plug into the wrong kind of plug you could have blown yourself up!" Eggman yelled, Orbot glared at Eggman and Cubot from behind Sonic and his gang.

"Come on Orbbie! You really need some TLC and repairs!" Cubot stammered, worried for Orbot to the point he was shaking.

"I'm fine leave me alone! You both cause me nothing but grief and pain!" Orbot snapped, Eggman stormed to the Eggmobile and then off, his loyal robots following him. Orbot puffed once they were gone.

"Hey, Orbot, let's get you to my lab and you might need more repair." Tails said.

"He already fixed everything." Orbot hissed.

"Then why don't you come to my house, I'm sure I have an actual plug for you!" Amy chimed, she grabbed Orbot and ran off. Orbot went into his ball as Amy went off. Once their, Amy set him down on her sofa. "Stay right there, I'll be back." She chimed, Orbot stayed in his ball. When she came back she had a bowl of olives and a small box. Orbot glared at her as she turned on the TV. Amy nudged him. "Come on! Just watched some TV." Amy called, Orbot stretched as he uncurled. He leaned onto his side and angrily watched 'The Bachelorette- Station Square Edition' marathon.

~~~~

"I don't see what Beverly Bore doesn't just chose Danger Daniel!" Orbot growled as he painted Amy's nails.

"It's a ratings trap." Amy said eating an olive.

"ALIENS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD MY TOASTER TOLD ME!" Sticks yelled entering.

"You want some Olives?" Amy asked.

"Ohh yes!" Sticks chimed, she jumped onto the sofa. "Hey Orbbie." Sticks said as she stuffed her face with olives.

"Hello." Orbot sighed as he continued on Amy's nails.

"When'd you become a beautician?" Sticks asked.

"I downloaded a night class." Orbot said quickly.

"Ohh is this the station square season?" Sticks asked.

"Yes." Amy informed.

"That Beverly Bore is obviously a robot in disguise to steal men for her master, no offense Orbot." Sticks said exasperatedly.

"None taken, who do you suppose her master is?" Orbot asked.

"I'm not familiar with Station Square robots." Sticks told.

"Well, if she was she'd have to be owned by a mobian-ist cosmopolitan, she's too real to be owned by someone without an appeal to that sort of thing. Maybe the likes of Banister Brawn or Curly Canary." Orbot said, "Also a chance she could be part of a Mobi-bot mob." Orbot exclaimed.

"There is a robot mob!" Sticks screamed.

"Of course there is, who do you think runs the Robot district?" Orbot said, he flipped his hand towards himself. "Well, they aren't that threatening, they just hold the monopoly on high grade Robot oils."

"There's an entire Robot society?" Amy asked.

"Why wouldn't there be, after the robot craze settled down Station Square became the only place that robots are considered semi-independent do to labor laws. It's a major center of robot culture!" Orbot exclaimed.

"Is that were you will go when you get the money you need?" Amy asked, Orbot thought.

"I guess, but Robot's can't really buy condo's or get jobs for a paycheck in Station Square...." Orbot sighed, he started back up on Amy's nails.

"Aww, come on, Orbbie, you are the least awful robot so maybe you'll be able to make it!" Stick said, calming from her panic.

"What happened with you and Eggman anyways?" Amy asked, eating some more olives.

"Eggman isn't the problem." Orbot mumbled.

"What is then?" Sticks asked.

"Doesn't he treat you two awfully?" Amy asked.

"He's not that bad, he even gave me blessing to marry Cubot but-" Amy hugged Orbot.

"That's great! When's the wedding!" Amy peeped.

"There is-"

"Oh can we help you plan it, oh we can get you two little outfits!" Amy called.

"Yeah and we can make sure that you two are left alone for the honeymoon!" Sticks added.

"Oh and we have to give you guys the best reception. I can't believe you two are going to marry-"

"WE AREN'T GETTING MARRIED!" Orbot yelled, Amy and Sticks looked at him.

"Did he say no?" Amy asked, Orbot buried his face in his hands.

"He didn't reply to me, when I went to ask him, I had a ring, and I set the mood, and as I was asking, he had the brilliant idea to ask me if we should get married! Who does that!" Orbot called, Amy put a gentle hand on Orbot's shoulder.

"Hey, that's not the worst thing to happen?" Amy said gently.

"It's not just that. I just can't stand him sometimes. Though, I almost miss the moron, maybe I just needed a break from him, no, I, what ever. I'm just in a funk, you know?" Orbot exasperated, Amy smiled at him.

"Take your time. We are here for you." Amy said sweetly.

"Yeah, you're the lest awful robot I know!" Sticks added. Orbot smiled and almost teared up.

"Thank you, you two are wonderful." Orbot said with a happy calm.

~~~~

Sonic and his gang plus Orbot were at Meh burger.

"Did you charge well last night?" Tails asked.

"Yes, I did, thank you for your concern!" Orbot said with a cheer. Knuckles pulled him into a hug.

"That's no problem we love our little robot friend!" Knuckles called, Orbot sighed.

"Could you please put me-" Orbot spotted Cubot coming their way. "Ah yes, and you are my best echidna friends and I love all my new best friends." Orbot said, Cubot, seeing this act, went the other way, with tears filling his eyes. Orbot pushed Knuckles off and shivered. Amy smirked at Orbot.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked playfully.

"It felt right." Orbot exclaimed.

Cubot suddenly reappeared. Orbot went to hug Knuckles again but he had gone and Orbot fell off the chair.

"HA!" Cubot went to Orbot. "That was breakup 101 that you still like me! You're acting petty to make me jealous! I downloaded a pamphlet" Cubot exclaimed, Orbot sighed.

"It's almost endearing that you downloaded a pamphlet, when did you do that?" Orbot asked.

"Last night!" Cubot exclaimed. Orbot got closer to Cubot.

"Just for you because I wanted to wait what are you-" Orbot rebooted Cubot and started to storm away.

"Orbot where are you going!" Cubot rushed after him and grabbed one of his arms.

"Let go of me!" Orbot hissed pulling his arm out of Cubots grasp.

"I Just Want To Be With You I'm Sorry I Messed Up!" Cubot grabbed Orbots arm again and pulled him, trying to turn him around, instead the red robot's arm came off.

The two robots stared at each other. Cubot teared up and ran off with Orbots arm.

Orbot, tearing up, covered the hole in his side, trying to stop the oils and fluids from leaking out. Sonic and gang ran over, Tails tried to fuss over Orbot. Orbot went into his ball, eyes still wet with tears.

Suddenly, Eggman appeared, Orbot's arm in one hand, and dragging Cubot along in the other. He let go of Cubot and went to Orbot, knocking on his shell. Orbot looked up at him.

"Come on, you need your arm." Eggman growled, Orbot unfurled, and Eggman started to put his arm back on. "I'm sorry that Cubot is more dumb than usual. I can see why you don't want to be around him right now. He needs some reprogramming. I'll tell you when I am done, I'm sure you'll not be uncomfortable with him when I'm done." Eggman stood from fixing Orbot, he grabbed Cubot and walked away.

Orbots tears still flowed.

~~~~

Sonic and gang plus Orbot where chilling on the beach. Sitting around and making sand castles. Suddenly an Eggman appeared.

"Ho Ho Ho! I have come to thwart your lazy day!" Eggman yelled.

"Not today Egghead! We already have plans to scramble up some adventure, but beating you is just as fun!" Sonic yelled back.

"Robots! Attack!" Eggman yelled.

The battle begun. Sonic and gang started fighting their own way, Orbot grabbed an umbrella for protection. Suddenly, from the chaos, Cubot appeared, he stopped seeing Orbot. Orbot held up the umbrella and went to charge.

But couldn't.

Orbot shook and teared up. Cubot tilted his head a little as he looked at Orbot.

"Orbot, what's wrong?" Cubot asked.

"I hate you, and I want you to feel the pain you make me feel and yet...." Orbot started to cry. "And Yet I have to be in love with you through this all!" Orbot cried, Cubot stared at him, blankly.

"You want me to feel paint, right?" Cubot asked.

"Exactly, and I can't make myself do it!" Orbot yelled.

Cubot looked to the ocean. "If that's what you want, Orbot, I love you." And Cubot sprinted to the water.

"No you idiot!" Orbot called he ditched the Umbrella, and followed after Cubot, who was already in the water and sparking. Orbot dove in and grabbed onto him.

"Orbot you wanted me to hurt what are you doing?" Cubot gasped.

"I think I want a lot of things, but all I really want is you." Orbot said gently. He took a glance back at the shore were the others debated whether or not to get them, as the water was now charged. "Cubot, your an Idiot, but you're my idiot, and I've been the idiot recently anyways, will you marry me?" Orbot asked, grabbing hold of Cubots shaking hands.

"Y- y- y- y- y- yes." Cubot sputtered out as he finally shorted out. Orbot smiled widely and teared up before finally shorting out himself.

Eggman, after they were both properly shorted, rushed into the water after them, dredging them out as fast as he could. He looked to Sonic and his gang.

"I'll be back for the rest of this junk later." and with that, Eggman walked off to his lair.

Smirking, slightly, and proudly.


End file.
